


Tag Team (Showdown)

by thatsrightdollface



Series: KamiHaji Week 2018 [7]
Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: Fluff, Free day, Gen, and definitely not laser tag, this is about a very serious battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsrightdollface/pseuds/thatsrightdollface
Summary: Mizuki and Tomoe launch a tag-team attack.  They can't let Nanami down, right?





	Tag Team (Showdown)

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is - my final entry for KamiHaji Week 2018! It's for the Free Day prompt. I hope you enjoy it, if you read it. :D

The gun was slick against Mizuki’s palm.

He kept having to readjust his grip, bit by bit – he swore a little under his breath one time, when that gun almost fell.  It would’ve clattered against something on the way down from his sniper hideout, for sure, and then they would have come for him.

He could see them, not too far away, now.  Circling.  They nudged each other in the ribs and snickered about human things Mizuki’d never heard of.  Their vests blinked in sharp, acidic neon colors.  Like artificial flavoring; like city lights at night.  Mizuki would start trying to pick them off, soon.  He had promised his beloved land god – Nanami Momozono – that he would hold nothing back.  That he would make it out without getting shot once.

Of course, Mizuki’s fellow familiar Tomoe had promised him a distraction.  Something to addle the enemies’ minds, so he could do his work without being spotted.  Mizuki was waiting for whatever that “distraction” could be, now, and would wait however long it took.

Where _was_ Tomoe, anyway?  And why were human weapons so unwieldy?  And when Nanami’s friend Kei had invited her…  (And whoever else she could gather up, apparently) …  To a laser tag showdown, had any of them really known what they were getting into?  Mizuki sort of doubted it.  He had fantasized about grabbing hold of all the water nestled deep and waiting in the building’s pipes – in the drinking fountains, in the ice machines – and winding it free to use as his weapon instead of that stupid gun more than once.  Everything smelled a lot more like human feet than usual, too.  Nanami, Kei and Ami had disappeared, giggling, a while back.  She’d chirped, “I’m leaving it to you guys to take out a lot of the Red Team!” and then…  Off they went.

It wasn’t exactly a divine order, but Mizuki figured it was close enough.  And then afterword, they were all gonna go get smoothies.

(Mizuki was probably going to get something with peach in it.)

The enemies down below shushed each other with a lot of sharp hand motions and stuff, and then crept around one of the tunnels built into the laser tag arena.  Somebody inside that tunnel squealed, and got shot like…  Mizuki didn’t know – five times? – before they scurried away.  That was a lot of points.  It just wouldn’t do, if Nanami was depressed by the end of whatever sort of showdown this actually was.  What were they competing for, actually – the spoils of the gift counter?  There _was_ a plushie snake with a curlicue tail, Mizuki’d seen.  Or maybe it was for a golden laser tag gun like the one on the sign outside?  It didn’t matter.  The rubbery floor squealed against the enemies’ bare feet.  One kid who’d worn socks slipped a little, wheeling his arms in the darkness.

Mizuki glanced up at the glowing electric scoreboard in the middle of the arena and sighed.  It was a very quiet sigh, of course.  Nobody below could’ve heard him.  He wasn’t the sort of sacred snake familiar who would give away his hunting spot easily, after all…  Plenty of lizards and turtles could attest to his attacking-from-the-water-weeds ability.  And Tomoe, too, really, from that day they’d gotten into a prank war back at the shrine before Nanami’d had to put her foot down.

When one of their enemies stopped dead in his tracks and frowned down at something by his feet, Mizuki murmured, “About time, Tomoe,” in a voice he thought could’ve fit pretty well in a human action movie.  Would’ve been nice if Nanami could’ve heard it!  He could imagine Tomoe’s silky white fox ear twitching in annoyance from somewhere off in the arena, though, tucked away under his illusion of humanity.  That wild kitsune might have something snide to say back to that, sooner or later, but Mizuki had the last word for now…  So, ha-ha.

The _something_ by that human boy’s feet was sort of hard to make out from Mizuki’s angle, at first, but when he scooped it up, there you go – it was a present, wrapped very fancily and with exceptionally gaudy paper.  Lots of gold sheen, you know, as usual for Tomoe’s taste.

“This wasn’t there a second ago,” the boy said.

“Do you think it’s from _the girls_?” one of his friends asked, in a hushed, reverent whisper.

“Don’t open it,” said someone else.  “Unless it has your name on it, I guess.  Well – _does_ it?”

The first kid said, “No,” and then studied the package again, squinting at it through the reddish glow of his own vest.  “Oh, hey.  I guess it does.”

Mizuki readied his gun as the guy below opened up a kitsune’s gift without a second thought. The poor kid couldn’t have known better, not really.  Most modern humans wouldn’t expect everything Tomoe _could_ have tucked inside a package like that – a road to another world, a smoke that would pour out and smother them, a mirror that could change their faces forever.  People didn’t remember that sort of thing too often in these new, neon days.  And when all those boys all started arguing about what exactly the present was…  When they all saw different things, for a second, despite the wad of arcade game tickets Tomoe had _actually_ tucked in the box…  Mizuki picked them off one by one.  The gun in his hand made a soft, triumphant dinging sound with every hit.

Mizuki was still snickering and shooting at one of the human boy’s backs – as they scattered, still clutching the kitsune-gift – when Tomoe prodded his leg from down below and muttered, “Alright, Snake.  Get up – time for our next plan.”

Yeah.  Yeah, Mizuki could sort of see why humans played games like this.  Laser tag might actually be a pretty big hit with the other familiars at the Divine Assembly, now that he thought about it.

Not that Mizuki was necessarily imagining himself ganging up with Tomoe again – Tomoe the wild fox, Tomoe who their shared goddess seemed to _really like_ for some mysterious, infuriating reason – and tricking other familiars out of coveted laser tag points/whatever cryptic prize came at the end of all this, aside from a promised peach smoothie.

That would’ve been absurd.


End file.
